


Make Me

by AlAngel



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 06:17:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13758063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlAngel/pseuds/AlAngel
Summary: You are annoyed at finding your captain suddenly kissing you, but then again you aren't actually complaining are you?





	Make Me

“I’m not Michael” You said sternly, pressing against your captains chest. His lips stopped moving against yours, slowly he leaned back. He didn’t actually step back, but at least his face moved away so you could look at him accusingly.   
“What?” His eyebrows furrowed as his blue eyes narrowed in confusion.  
“I can see how you look at her. Don’t you dare take me for a fool, Lorca”  
“Shouldn’t you be calling me captain?”  
“Shouldn’t you not kiss unassuming crew personal?”  
“Complaining?” He asked cockily a smirk forming on his lips. Your eyes automatically found their way to take a good look at those lips. He was a good kisser. And a bloody tease. “I can see your eyes moving.”  
“Shut up” You growled  
“Make me”  
“Gladly” Your hands on his chest tightened instead of pushing him away you started to pull him in. You crashed your lips to his in the same blustering way he had kissed you before. Damn this man and his way of making your nerves tingle – Right now in the best way possible.


End file.
